To place in position the cross-ties and rails required for building railway lines, known methods and systems are generally heavy and cumbersome.
Various means have already been proposed for streamlining railway track laying systems.
Document GB 2432564 describes a machine arranged to lay track panels alongside a wagon transporting track panels, by means of a pivoting arm. The machine described is suitable for creating new track alongside pre-existing track. It appears to be difficult, even impossible, to use the described machine for creating new track if there is no pre-existing track parallel to the new track.
Document WO2009/050439 uses means of small size in particular one or more vehicles capable of moving outside the track which do not require the existence of pre-existing adjacent track. However the described means, which only allow rails to be moved, clearly cannot be used if cross-ties are not previously laid.